You're My Fire
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: What if there was another Fire Dragon Slayer but trained by a different Dragon with the same element? Chasity Dragala finds her way to Magnolia hearing about a 'Salamander' thinking it was her mother. But it turned out that it was Natsu Dragneel. Another Dragon Slayer that is exactly like her. Little did she know that they will fall for each other...hard.
1. Meeting the real but not real Salamander

"Layla! Please! Don't leave me!" The little girl ran out of the cave to find her dragon Mother. "Mom! Mom! I'll find you one day! I promise!" She yelled at the wind.

~~~~7 Years Later~~~~

"Here we are Felicia! The town of Magnolia. We made it!" I said, as I stood on top of the hill that looked down on Magnolia. My black cat flew above me. She had big blue eyes and a gray dress.

"It's beautiful! Can we go buy me a fish? I'm hungry." Felicia's stomach growled.

"Hmmm. I don't know if I have enough money. Let's go look around. I hear that a strong guild rest here. We could stop by to see it." I said as I tugged my pack over my shoulders.

When we reached the town I heard a name I've been dying to hear. "That salamander has got it big this time!" I stopped in my tracks. I grabbed Felicia by the tail and pulled her to my ear level. "Did you hear that Felicia? They said Salamander!"

"Do you think it could be her?" She asked.

"Maybe." I ran up to the people. "E-excuse me? Do you know where this Salamander is?" The people pointed toward a building. The Fairy Tail Guild. I pulled a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. "Thank you so much. Come on Felicia. Looks like we are going to the Fairy Tail Guild. I grabbed her by the tail and started running.

I stopped as soon as I was face to face with the guild doors. My body was tingling with excitement. Seeing her again was my dream. But then I have to give her a beat down for leaving me without saying goodbye. I opened the doors and my excitement was hit with a flying table. I sat up rubbing my head from the impact and stepped inside. The whole guild was in a rumble. Tables were flying, people were thrown around. *Huh. This is the kind I like.* I thought. I saw a girl with white hair, cleaning a glass. I walked up and sat down at the stool.

"Oh! Hey there. You must be new around here. I'm Mirajane." I was about to choke on the drink that she handed me.

"You're THE Mirajane? From Weekly Sorcerer?" Mira nodded her head. "It's so nice to meet you in person. You are as beautiful as they say." I complimented.

She giggled. "Thanks. So what's your name?" She asked.

"Chasity Dragala." I said with a smile.

"Ey! Salamander! Gramps is going to kill you this time." A guy with bluish hair said.

I turned around and saw a pink haired boy with obsidian colored eyes. He wore no shirt but a blue vest with a gold rim. White, baggy pants. A skirt like thing around his waist. The same color as his vest, and a scale like scarf around his neck.

My smile faded. "It's not her Felicia." I slumped down into my chair. Felicia doing the same.

"Who were you looking for?" Mira asked.

"Oh! Layla. My -" My sentence was interrupted by the pink haired boy sitting beside me. I looked up and saw that he was staring me down hard.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said with gloom in my voice.

"Natsu, this is Chasity Dragala. She just came in and sat down." Mira said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you." Natsu said with a toothy smile.

"Are you wanting to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked. I sat up. *Me? Join a guild?* The question repeated in my mind.

"I can join this guild? Just like that?" I said looking at Mira through the corner of my eye.

"Sure. You just have to accept the request. Do you want to?" Mira asked. Natsu sat there staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"I guess I can." I said with a smile.

"Good! Where would you like the official mark at?" Mira asked. Natsu looked at me with a wide grin.

I lifted my right hoodie sleeve up. "Right here. Below the shoulder." Then she stamped the mark on with glitter flowing out. The stamp was red.

"Hey that's the same color and spot mine is." Natsu said as he revealed his. I smiled.

"So what kind of magic do you have?" Natsu asked. He scooted to the edge of his seat. A blue cat like Felicia flew and landed on the bar beside him. I guessed he heard the whole conversation.

"I-I'm a dragon slayer." I stuttered out.

Natsu and the cat and Mira's eyes widened. "You're a dragon slayer. I was wandering why you smelt different than a normal human. Which dragon slaying magic do you use?" He asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Fire magic. I'm a fire mage." I said.

The gang nearly fell down. "Y-your a fire dragon slayer? I'm am too. Who taught you?" He said. He placed his arm down on the bar. *Well, his mood changed all of a sudden.* I thought.

"A fire dragon named Layla. But she left 7 years ago. And I heard that there was a Salamander here and came as soon as possible. But it turned out it was you. I thought it was Layla. But I should have payed more attention. She is a salamandia. Not a salamander." I looked down.

"It's ok. I know how you feel. Iv'e been looking for Igneel. He is my adoptive Father. He also taught me fire magic. He disappeared 7 years ago also." Natsu put his hand on my shoulder. "We can look for our parents together. No problem. And when we do, we can both beat them down for leaving us." Natsu said clinching his fist together. I smiled. "Here let's go meet my team. I want you to be in." Natsu dragged me to a table with a strange looking group.

"Chasity, this is Lucy Heartfillia." He pointed to a girl with blond hair that were put up in pigtails.

She smiled at me. "Hi! It's so nice for you to join us. I'm a celestial mage."

"This is Gray Fullbuster. An Ice Mage." He pointed to a guy with bluish, black hair. He just bobbed his head. "This is the Titania. Erza Scarlet." He pointed to a girl wearing armor and scarlet hair.

"It's good to have a new member." She said with a smile.

" This is Wendy Marvel. She is a Sky Dragon Slayer." He pointed to a little girl with bright blue hair, in long pig tails.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said with an innocent smile.

"This is Gajeel. He is a Metal Dragon Slayer." He pointed a guy with metal on his face with black hair.

"Don't even think about bothering me, little girl." I pouted a little.

"Guys, this is Chasity Dragala. She is a Fire Dragon Slayer."

Everybody gapped at me.

"That is amazing! I'm so glad you are joining our team." Lucy said. Two cats, including the blue one, appeared in front of me.

"I'm Pantherlily. I'm Gajeel's exceed." The black one with a scar on his eye said.

"I'm Carla. I belong to Wendy. It's nice to meet you Chasity." The White exceed said.

"I'm Happy. I belong to Natsu! It's good to see someone the same as Natsu." The blue one said.

"I'm Felicia. I belong to Chasity." She landed with the others.

Happy's eyes immediately turned into hearts. And I could have sworn I saw his heart jump out of his chest. I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Wow! I think I found more love! Here, I got this for you!" Happy pulled out a random fish and offered it to Felicia.

Felicia's eyes were twinkling. "I think I found my new best friend. Don't worry Chasity, I didn't replace you!" She grabbed the fish, which made Happy, well, happy.

I sat down with them. I froze. "Where am I going to stay at though?" Everyone looked at each other, trying to find ideas.

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"You can't stay with Lucy because of her high rent." Lucy shuddered.

Natsu snapped his fingers. "You can stay with me!" Natsu suggested. Everyone shook their heads.

"She'll never stay with you flame brain." Gray said with a smirk. I took that offensive.

"Excuse me, but I happen to have flame brains too, you old popsicle." I offended.

"What did you call me?" Gray said getting up from his seat and leaned over to me.

"You heard me. What are you going to do about it? Huh?" I got up in his face. Natsu smirked.

"Finally, someone who understands me." He said. "Let the games begin!"

"You wanna go hot head?" He taunted.

"Is that a challenge? If so, you're on, ice cube." I lunged my self at him and pinned him to the floor. Then we started a fight cloud.

Erza sighed. "Looks like we have another Natsu on our hands." She said. She got up and went over to us. I was about to punch Gray but all of a sudden I as being held by the face in an armored palm. Erza.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to knock you both out." I was frightened. I quickly pulled Gray over and held him at a head lock and rubbed his head.

I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about. W-we are best friends." I pulled Gray, hard, up to my face. "Isn't that right Gray?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You're damn right we are, Buddy." Gray pulled out of the lock and sat back down.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Natsu said getting up and stretching his arms. I looked outside and soon enough, it was getting dark.

"Well, let's go before it get's too dark. Plus, I need to have time to unpack at your place." I said with a toothy grin.

"Let's go Chas. See you guys later." Natsu waved. I grabbed my bag and followed behind and threw a wave to the group.

*This guild seems pretty fun! I'm already accustomed to it! I think I'll stay for a really long time. Plus, I made some pretty good friends.* I looked at the back of Natsu. He was laughing along with Happy. I couldn't help but grin.

We walked up a path on a hill and arrived. "Well, here we are. Welcome to Natsu and Happy's place." Natsu said as he unlocked his door. I was surprised to see that everything was nice and organized. But it probably wont be like that for long.

"It's a nice cabin. It's so secluded with a great view of Magnolia." I was gapping out the window at the view.

I looked around and noticed that there was only a hammock instead of a bed. "If I'm going to stay here. Where will I sleep?" Natsu looked at me.

"Follow me. We have a spar bedroom. And it happens to have a bed, dresser, closet, and your very own bathroom." Natsu said as he opened a door to a beautiful room. The walls were painted red and gold, like a fire effect. The bed had a red comforter and the sheets and pillows were gold to match. The dresser was red oak and had beautiful carvings on the drawers. I walked into the bathroom. It was a good size. It had a shower, tub, and of course, the toilet, and a double sink for Felicia and me.

"Thanks Natsu." I said as I placed my pack on the bed and started to unpack along with Felicia.

"No, problem. I'll do anything to help out my friends." He said. "I'll be cooking supper soon. Wanna help?" He offered.

"Sure! When I was little Layla taught me how to cook. So, this will be fun!" I said as I was unpacking the last outfit. I pulled off my hoodie off and placed it neatly on the bed.

"That's an interesting hoodie. I never soon one like that before." The hoodie was brown. But what made it interesting was the scales that were on the sleeves. They started on the shoulder and they fade out near the elbow.

"Layla gave it to me a week after she found me. I always wear it. But it needs to be washed." I looked at the hoodie and smiled.

"Same with this scarf. Igneel gave it to me." He said taking hold of his scarf.

"So Igneel taught you? I think I know him." I sat in my thinking position. I snapped my fingers. "That's it! Layla used to talk about him all the time. And every once in awhile he would come and visit! That's how I know him." Natsu just stood there wide eyed.

"That's how I know Layla!" We have so much in common. It's getting scary." Natsu placed his hand on his cheek.

"It is indeed. But who cares. You ready to cook?" I walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Sure!" He followed after me. We had a hell of a good time. We had a flour fight and nearly turned the whole cabin white and then stuffed our faces with delicious stew. Natsu was surprised when he saw me eat. He told me he never met anyone who could keep up with him while eating.

We were cleaning up the dishes. I was soaping and Natsu was rinsing and Happy was drying and putting the dishes up. "Do you think we will ever find Layla and Igneel?" I asked looking down into the soapy water.

"Yeah. I do. I have some business to take care of with him. He never said goodbye and just left me." Natsu said as he handed a plate to Happy.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

We were finally done cleaning up. Natsu sat, sprawled out of the couch and I sat on the floor leaning on the opposite couch. "It's funny." I chuckled a little.

Natsu sat up and looked at me. "What is?"

"About me and you. Fire mages. Raised by fire dragons. And then me and you meet? How odd, don'tcha think?" I said looking at him.

"I think it's fate. We were destined to meet. Fate always has his twisted ways and look. I meet someone who can understand me. Someone who is just like me. I'm thankful for it." Natsu said while staring out into the starry sky.

"I guess you're right." I stood up and stretched my arms. "Well, I'm heading to sleep land. Goodnight, Natsu. I'm glad I met you. Have a good night." I closed my room door.

Natsu's POV

I watched as Chasity closed the room door. "She is pretty interesting, isn't she Happy." I looked up and saw that Happy was asleep in his little bed. I looked back into the night. *Interesting she is. Thank you Fate. For sending a beautiful mage to me. I owe you one.* I thought and headed to my hammock.


	2. Dragon Cloud

"You mean...I have to do job requests?" I walked up to a board with Natsu and saw many requests. Natsu study some request but happy and Felicia flew towards us with a flyer in their hands.

"You guys should do this one." Happy said handing the flyer to me and Natsu.

"Look at the reward, Chas." Felicia said. Me and Natsu whited out.

"400.000.000 jewel! Holy flame! Imagine the things we could do with that much jewel! Even when me and you split it. 200.000.000 for me and same for you. What do we have to do?" Me and Natsu skimmed through the paper.

"All of that just to catch a thief? How much easier can this get?" Natsu said.

Lucy ran over and whited out. "take me with you, guys. My rent is so far behind and I need the money." She pleaded.

Wendy and Carla came over too and their faces glowed after looking at the reward.

Me and Natsu sighed. "And to think we could have more money." We said with gloom under our eyes.

"Do we really have to take the carriage? I don't do well with transportation." I whined. Natsu was beside me doing the same thing.

"Motion sickness, too?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Just get in Chasity and stop complaining. Why don't you take Felicia?" Lucy said.

"You have gotta be kidding me! Felicia is not a mode of transportation. She is my best friend. Besides, her wings can't last that long!" I yelled. Lucy went behind me and pushed me in beside Natsu. My stomach started twisting.

The carriage started moving. And I felt my insides turn out. I turned to hang out the window and felt Natsu do the same on the other side. Then we both threw up and got back in and leaned on each others back, holding our stomachs.

"Ugh. How are you doing, Chasity?" Natsu asked.

"Dying slowly until I got off this thing!" I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

I heard Lucy chuckle along with Wendy. "You two are so much alike. The same magic and personality. It's amazing." Lucy said.

"Yaaayyy!" Me and Natsu fist bumped each other slowly as our stomachs twisted.

The carriage stopped and me and Natsu crawled out of it. "Freedom!" Me and Natsu said as we gained our strength. I clinched my fist to my chest. "Now I'm ready to go!I'm ready to burn somebody to a crisp." I said as evil smoke came out of my body. Natsu came up beside me with his fist clinched to his chest.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You got that right, Chasity! I'm all fired up now!" Then we both high fived. Lucy and Wendy looked at us with devious smiles on their faces.

"Are you imagining, what I'm imagining?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"Of course. They would look so cute together. They are perfect for each other!" Wendy said, pulling her fists to her chest while imagining the two of us saying cute things to each other.

"Hey! Are you guys coming? I'm ready to go!" I yelled beck to everyone as I was already far ahead of every body. Including Natsu for a change.

"Jeez, Chasity! Wait up! You're too far ahead! What if the enemy finds you and captures you?" Lucy yelled.

"I'll just beat 'em! Simple as that!" and at that moment I didn't realize that the hill suddenly drops and I suddenly fell back...down a cliff.

"Chasity!" Everyone yelled. Then they saw a flaming string come at them. Natsu grabbed it with ease.

"It's Chasity! I'm going to pull her up." Natsu was at the edge tugging on the flaming rope.

"I'll help you." But Natsu stopped Lucy.

"Don't touch it Lucy. You'll get burnt. This is fire. Remember?" Natsu said tugging a lot more. Natsu looked down and saw me climbing. "Are you ok down there?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah! Thanks for the help! If you tie it around your waist it'll help a lot more." I yelled back.

Natsu tied the flame rope around his waist and pulled with more ease and I was finally up. Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me up all the way.

"Thanks! Can I have that back now?" I said as I pointed at my flame whip.

"Sure! What is it?" Natsu asked as he handed it to me.

"It's a flame whip. It's easy to create but hard to keep it ago. I'm glad you caught it. I was starting to think you wouldn't know what it was." I let go of the tugging in my stomach that kept the whip going and it disappeared.

"That's so cool. You gotta teach me that!" Natsu said as he helped me stand up.

"Anyways, I found the town when I was down there. It's just down in the valley. It's very pretty and calm down there." I said pointing down into the valley below us.

"You ready, Happy?" Natsu said smiling up at the blue exceed.

"Are you Felicia?" I looked at my black exceed.

"What about you Carla?" Wendy asked her white exceed.

The cats nodded. "Hey! What about me?" Lucy yelled before we took off. I looked back and remembered what I bought at a magic store in a town before I got to Magnolia. I took out a bottle of white pills.

"Take one of these." I threw her the small pill.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just take it already." I said, ready for what was to come next. She put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Her body started to glow and all of a sudden she had wings on her back.

"Wha? What is this? Why do I have wings?" Lucy said as she was admiring the pill's work.

"I bought them at a magic store before I got to Magnolia. Pretty cool huh?" I said crossing my arms. "Go ahead. Give them a go. All you have to do is think about the bones in your back to move the way you want them to and you can fly." I said as Felicia situated herself to lift me.

Lucy concentrated a little and started to lift off the ground. She concentrated a little harder and then she was ten feet in the air. "This is amazing!" She said as she dived down and hovered in front of us.

"I want to try one!" Natsu said as he got up in my face. I handed him a pill and he had pink dragon like wings. "Why does mine look like dragon wings?"

"They take the form of what you want them to look like. Did you imagine dragon wings?" I asked.

He blushed a little. "Y-yeah. So what. I'm going to give them a try." Natsu started to concentrate and was up in the air and when beside Lucy.

"Ooo! My turn!" Wendy came up to me." I gave her a pill and she sprouted blue dragon like wings.

"Wise choice." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and looked like she was concentrating. She lifted into the air with no problem! I sweat dropped. *Of course. She's a Sky Dragon lSlayer. She should have any problem with flying.* I thought.

"Why don't you try it. I wan tot see what you imagine your's to look like. " Natsu said as he landed beside me.

"Sure." I popped a pill in my mouth and imagined real hard. My body started tingling and I felt weight on my back. I looked back and caught a glimpse of dark brown with nail like things on the ends and folds. I looked happy.

"Those are so cool. Where did you get that idea from?" Lucy asked.

"Well...these are what my adoptive mother's wings looked like." I said as I flung myself into the air and up into the clouds where no one could see me and dived towards Natsu. Which scared him a little. And stopped right in front of him. "I learnt from Layla on some tricks on flying when I got to ride on her back. Want me to teach you guys?" Wendy and Natsu's faces glowed and nodded their heads. Lucy, on the other hand, was a little nervous.

"U-um what about me?" She said as she landed beside me.

"You have wings don'tcha?" She nodded her head. "Well then you can come with us and learn some tricks. They might be a little more tricky for you because it's for dragons and dragon slayers. But I think you can get. Come on!" I grabbed Natsu by the wrist and backed up from the edge on the cliff.

"What are you doing? Natsu asked.

I smirked. "Step one. This is the first thing she taught me. You ready?" I said As I looked forward.

Natsu gulped. "I don't even know what we are doing yet?" He said looking at me.

"Wendy, hold onto Lucy's wrist and follow my lead ok?" I got in a running position.

"Are you sure about this. I mean this is for Dragons and the slayers. Not for me." I heard Lucy shake.

"Trust me. This one is fun. I was scared at first When Layla did this. But I learnt soo much from her. I practically got them all down pat. Okay. Get ready to run Natsu." I said getting ready to lunge myself forward. "In 3...2...1… Now!" I started running with Natsu right beside me. "I looked at Natsu and smiled. "You ready to lift off?" He nodded.

We reached the edge and jumped off. Wendy and Lucy was beside me now. "Tuck in your wings now!" They did as told. And we dived at speeds no one has ever matched before. "I'll tell you when to open your wings and pull up." The ground was coming at us fast.

"Chasity...The ground...is coming." Natsu squeezed my hand tighter.

"Hang in there. Just a little more." The ground was getting closer.

"CHASITY!" Natsu yelled.

"Now open your wings and pull up!" We all opened our wings and we pulled ourselves up. "Follow my lead. Natsu, Wendy, watch closely at what I do and copy me." I flew faster towards the clouds and we all went through a cloud and stopped above it.

They smiled at me. " That was awesome!" Natsu said. Felicia and Happy and Carla was beside me.

"Look down at the cloud." They looked down and Natsu and Wendy gasp. We formed a dragon shape into the cloud.

"Let's get down and get to work now! That was fun!" Lucy said as she headed back down with us Dragon Slayers following behind with our exceeds.


	3. What Kind of Thief Does That?

We finally landed on the ground of the unknown town. We skimmed our surroundings to see how the atmosphere is. I turned back around with a slight frown on my face along with Natsu. "Something seems off about this place. It's like there is no happiness in it at all." I looked around again and noticed the actions of the citizens.

"I agree with Chasity. Something is different about this place. No one is smiling at all." Natsu agreed.

The Citizens seems to have gloom all over themselves. There was not a single smile on their faces. Some of them looked like they were crying for a long time.

"Let's just go to the client's house. I don't want to stay here any longer. It's too depressing." Lucy said. Me and Natsu nodded our heads and looked and the request for the address.

"Felicia? Can you fly up and see if you can see the place?" I gave her the request and she flew up. She pointed a little to help her find a path then smiled a little and flew back to us.

"It's just straight ahead!" All of us sweat dropped.

"You did all of that...just to say that we could go straight ahead?" Lucy said with an evil glare toward Felicia.

Felicia hid behind me and gripped my hoodie. "Keep her far away from me from now on. She scares me."

"Let's go." Natsu started walking forward with his hands in his pockets with me doing the same.

About two hours later we finally arrived at the huge place. Er...Mansion...Maybe Castle I should say. I grabbed the request that Natsu was holding and looked closer at the end and saw some fine print.

_This request was from me...the King of the city called Flary (_Fl-ay-ry That's how you pronounce it. I made it up so...it's going to be weird.)

My eyes widened like crazy. "No wonder why the reward is so high." Natsu and the others faced me with confusion written on their faces. "Guys...this request came from the King of this City." Everybody sweat dropped.

"The K-king?" Wendy stuttered. The blue exceed was drooling.

"Happy? Why are you drooling?" Lucy asked which snapped him out of his daydream.

"King means food." Lucy had gloom under her eyes.

"That's sad Happy. Is food all you can think about?" She asked and was answered with shrugged shoulders.

"Well King or not I want answers about what is really going on around here. Something just doesn't smell right." Natsu said as he walked up to the huge gate and pressed the button on the golden box beside the gate.

"May we help you?" The box responded.

"We are the Fairy Tail wizards. We saw the request that your King has made." Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail wizards huh? How do we know that you're not fake?" The what I figured was guard said sternly.

The gate door cracked a little and two guards came out holding onto the swords that was on their belts.

"Show us you're marks." The bigger one said.

Lucy put her left hand out and Wendy showed her arm with her dark blue mark. Happy and Carla turned around to show them their back s with their guild marks. Me and Natsu showed them our guild mark that was located right below the right shoulder.

The guards let go of their swords and puffed out some air. "Come on in, guys. Sorry for the trouble." The smaller one said.

We walked through the gate and nearly fainted from the sight. The Mansion/Castle was huge! There was a flower garden in the front and a lot of water fountains. The guards took us to the door that was as tall as our guild. The guards pushed one door opened and allowed us inside and led us upstairs. We were too busy looking at the decor that we didn't notice that the King was in front of us and almost nearly bumped into him. Luckily, Lucy snapped out of her daze and stopped us.

Me and Natsu looked at each other and quickly apologized. The King sweat dropped.

"My name is King Jun. It's nice to finally have saviors in my precious City of Flary. As you can see it's a very beautiful city. I'm proud of the work that my deceased wife did." I sweat dropped. *Who says that out loud?* I thought.

"Please follow me to my office." King Jun lead us to the end of the hall and opened a golden colored door that led to the huge room. King Jun sat in his chair and the rest of us sat on the couch or the seats around the couch.

"You have probably noticed that my Citizens are not at all the most happy. They didn't smile at all." We nodded out heads. "Well, that's why you are here."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're saying that the thief stole….happiness? What kind of thief does such a thing?" Lucy hugged her knees to her chest. "That's horrible…" She mumbled out.

The King sighed. "So, can you help us and bring us the thief that stole our happiness and give it back to us?" The King pleaded.

We exchanged glances with one another. I sighed. "Don't be disappointed if we fail. It seems impossible to get happiness back. Hell! It's impossible to steal happiness directly." The king let his head down. "But…" He lifted his head again with hope in his eyes. "We will try our best." I gave him a grin, showing him my dragon teeth.

"Thank you! You can start tomorrow! But first you look like you could use a goodnight's sleep. I have spare rooms! My guards will lead you to them." He motioned to the guards to take us to our rooms.

We walked up another flight of stairs and went down a hall. "The King only has two spare bedrooms. But these two are your rooms. Enjoy your stay!" The guards left.

Wendy and Lucy smirked and looked at me and Natsu. "Uh...Natsu? Why do I get the feeling that they are planning something evil?" I hid behind Natsu a little.

"Sorry Chasy-chan! I had a bet with Wendy and Erza and lost. So now I have to at Wendy like a daughter and she wants me to sleep with her. You have to sleep with Natsu." Lucy quickly pulled Wendy and Carla and Happy and Felicia into their room, with the luggage right behind them. Then she slammed the door in our faces and heard laughing on the other side of the door. *I get the feeling that they are doing this on purpose.* My eyebrow twitched a little. I turned and looked at Natsu and I sighed.

"Well, let's check out our room." I reached for the doorknob but Natsu did at the same time too. When our hands touched there was a spark like a fire was about to start. We both quickly pulled our hands away and looked at each other in the eyes. His onyx ones were staring deeply into my blue ones. I started getting this funny feeling in my stomach and I could barley breathe. I quickly turned away and opened the door with Natsu behind me.

*What was that about?* I thought and looked at Natsu.

Natsu's POV

I could't shake that feeling out of my head when I touched her hand and stared into her eyes. I felt eyes staring at the back of my head and turned to see Chasity looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up more than what I was used to. She turned around, but I caught a glimpse of red on her cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Well, since there is one bed...i'm going to sleep on the floor by the window." Chasity said as she pulled her luggage by the window. I was dumbfounded. *I thought she would want the bed.* "U-um. I'll sleep by the window. Y-you can have the bed. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you sleep on the floor and not give you the bed?" I gave her my toothy grin and pulled myself with my luggage to the window and laid down. I was soon swallowed by the darkness and was asleep.

Chasity's POV

I was shocked when Natsu just walked by me and laid down on the floor by the window. *Does he know that it is supposed to be below freezing tonight? He his asking for his ass to be frozen in the morning. Even us Fire Dragon Slayers can get cold if we are in it too long.* I was going to pull him back up but then I heard slight snoring. "Asleep already?" I shrugged and decided not to wake him. I changed into some warm clothing and laid in the bed and fell asleep.

_"Never leave my side Mom. I love you!" I said to my dragon mother. Layla wrapped her neck around me as a hug. _

_"I promise Chasity, dear. I love you too! Now let's get some sleep." I walked around and laid in the crook of her neck for comfort and was soon enveloped in her warmth that was a lot more stronger than mine. I snuggled against her and was soon asleep. _

_I woke up then next day and noticed that the cave was empty. "Mom?! Mom! Where are you?! You promised!" I was on my knees crying." _

"MOM!" I jolted up from the bed. I looked around and noticed that it was just a dream and signed. I looked over to Natsu. He was...shivering. "Baka." I muttered to myself. I dragged myself from the bed and walked over to the shivering pink-head and laid myself next to him. He was shivering enough to make an earthquake. So, I snuggled my self against him to lend him some of my body heat that I intensified to make my body warmer than what it already is. Immediately he stopped shivering and instead of just staying still, he turned, facing me, and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do until I heard him say something that made my heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Chas." He mumbled. I just stared at his eyes which looked back into mine. *He's awake now?* My face heated up than normal.

"Y-you're awake?" I stuttered. I felt my heart beat out of my chest. *What is this feeling. I don't remember Layla teaching me about this? It's weird but yet...loving.* I hid my face against his chest to hide my heated face. I was glowing an redish, orange color from using my magic to heat my body more than usual. So I was glad that my blush was hidden by that. I heard him a chuckle a little. I looked up at him and seen him smiling down at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why did you lay next to me?" Natsu asked staring at me.

"W-well you were shivering from the cold. So I decided to heat you up some." *What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him?* I thought.

"Did you forget that I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer too? I can heat myself up. But I like you're heat more than mine anyways." He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

*I'm such an idiot. What did I get myself into?* I asked myself. Soon enough I heard soft snoring. *Asleep. Finally.* I snuggled up to him and I was soon asleep again.


	4. Jordan Rogue

I woke up and felt warm breath on the back of my neck and a strong arm over my waist. I turned my head and saw Natsu with his head buried in my chest. I started to panic but I quickly recovered from remembering what happened last night.

_"Did you forget that I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer too? I can heat myself up. But I like you're heat more than mine anyways." He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck._

I blushed at the memory and decided to wake him up. I turned myself to face him, but slowly so I couldn't wake him up then. I poked his cheek. " 's time to get up." He groaned a little and turned himself away from me.

"Just 10 more minutes." He grumbled.

My eyebrow twitched. "Well aren't you a stubborn one." I was finally free from his grasp and got up to take a shower.

I flipped the water all the way to heat. "Just ten more minutes my ass." I stripped my clothing off and slipped into the extremely hot water which didn't faze me at all.

Once I was finished and hoped out and folded the towel over my body and seen the the whole bathroom was steamed up and decided to open the door for some fresh air. The cold air hit my face but I didn't care, but what I did care was the Natsu was standing there looking at me.

"Good morning, Chas." *He gave me a nickname? And it had to be Chas?* I thought. My eyebrow started twitching but I let it go.

"I see that you are finally up. I was going to wake you as soon as I was done getting dressed." My eyes widened and I suddenly slammed the door.

"Hey Chas?! Are you alright?" I heard Natsu from the other side.

*That idiot. I'm an idiot to let him see me in just a towel that didn't really fit me!* I mentally slapped myself. I put my clothes on which was a slim fit black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with flames going up to my knees and black combat boots. I let my straight, dark, brown hair fall down to my mid back and took out a flame bandana and tied it around my forehead. I put on a layer of black eye liner and bright red lipstick.

I checked myself in the mirror. *I look like a badass today.* I thought and gave myself a wink before I walked out of the bathroom door. I saw Natsu was already changed. He was wearing A slim red t-shirt and black cargo looking pants. A cargo belt that held a few unknown items on it. He also wore black combat boots that looked exactly like mine and his pants were tucked tightly into them, and to top it off, his scaly scarf was wrapped around his head.

He turned to face me and nearly dropped what was in his hand. I put my hand on my hip and leaned into it. "Um...could you hand me my belt. You know the one that looks like yours but have bullets held in some places?" I said as I pointed to the brown leather that was lying beside Natsu's dirty clothes that was neatly folded.

He snapped out of his daze and handed me the belt. I wrapped it around me and let one side fall over my waist while the other was on my waist. "So...if you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, Why do you have bullets?" He asked.

I smirked a little. "Fire Dragon Twin Pistols." And as commanded two pistols in the form of fire appeared in my hands and I held them up. "Because I have these. But they take real bullets instead of fire. But When I stick the bullets in the fiery pistols they automatically flame up. That's why I have a belt with a lot of bullets on it." I said as I made the Pistols disappear.

"So cool! You have got to teach me that!" Natsu said as he got into my face.

I smirked and pushed him arms length away. "Listen, we both may be the same Fire Dragon Slayer and use the exact same magic, but there are times when we have our own technique and I'm planning to have this as my own. It took me two years to learn how to form pistols from my fire and I'm not going to go through the same with you." I said as I walked past him feeling his gaze in the back of my head.

I heard him snort and he quickly covered. But I heard that he was having a hard time keeping the laugh in. After a minutes of silence he let it out.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"You!" He said before bursting out again.

I put my hands on my hips and faced him. "What about me? You have a problem with me not teaching this ability?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and was finally himself. "I wouldn't want a _girl _to teach me anyways. It'll ruin my reputation in the guild." He turned around and walked out the door.

" What the hell did you just say!?" I yelled. I grabbed my hoodie and tied around my waist before storming out the door to catch him.

I stomped towards the group where Natsu was and I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. I was angered with what he said. "Listen here flame-brain, I don't appreciate you talking down on me like that." I was furious.

"If I were you, I would apologize. Don't make her angry even more." Felicia whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Why should I? She's just a girl. There can only be one Fire Dragon Slayer and she can never beat this Fire Dragon Slayer." He said as he pointed at himself.

I clenched my fists together. *Why would you say something like that? We are the same!* I was raging with anger that I did something that I regretted. "Fire Dragon….Iron fist." My fist was drench in flames and I punched Natsu as hard as my fist could. He was sent flying into a couch in the mansion/castle. Once he realized what happened I walked up to him with shadows over my eyes.

"Stay away from me. Don't get in my way. I may be 'just a girl' but I have a soul like a dragon. Don't underestimate me, buddy. Come on, Felicia. We're off to find this so called thief." I walked right out of the place, leaving the group in shock.

Natsu's POV

I looked down as she left. *Damn...I was only kidding.* I saw Lucy walk over to me.

"You relay screwed up Natsu. Never underestimate a girl. She is stronger than you think. Remember, she is a FIRE dragon slayer. She is just like YOU." Lucy said and walked past me.

"Maybe I should go apologize. I don't want her to hate me. I like her...a lot." I said as I got up from the couch.

"That seems like the best option, Natsu." I heard Happy say.

"I gotta find her before that thief does." I ran out of the place and started to sniff.

"I remember her scent from last night." I smiled at the memory of her heating me up. *I wanted to kiss her so badly but she probably would have pushed me away.* I thought. I finally caught her burnt wood smell and followed it.

It took awhile before I finally stopped at a huge tree. "This is where it stops, Happy." I said looking around for the fire girl. I heard small sniffs from up above and felt something wet fall on my forehead. I looked up and saw Chasity near the top on a branch.

"Go away." I heard her say. I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that she has keen senses too.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come down." I said. *She probably needs to let her anger out. So...let's let her have at it.* I thought. I had shadows covering my eyes as I knew it was going to hurt….a lot.

I jumped up on some branches until I reached hers. I grabbed her bridal style and she started pushing me away but I held my grip and jumped back down and let her down. She pushed me away and I stumbled back a little with shadows still covering my eyes.

*She doesn't understand. She can't depend on herself all the time. She'll get hurt that way. I have to provoke her. She'll understand when I'm finished.* I thought.

"You're pathetic." I said.

"Wha-what!" She yelled.

"I said that you are PATHETIC! I mean look at your self. You're worthless. You're just a girl so why did you come here with us? It's too dangerous for someone like yourself." I said without a single regret.

"I'll get you for saying that!" She yelled.

"Come at me then! I'm waiting!" I said. I looked at her in the eyes. She had tears of anger. But also...determination. *Wait….is she determined to beat me? I'll fight back a little.* I thought.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled as fire spilled out of her mouth and went towards me. I dodged of course but then she was right there in front of me in the air with her fire dragon's fist and knocked me right in the face. I fell to the ground and felt it hit. She landed, standing right over me. Her foot on each side of me. She knelt down with her fist still on fire. I shut my eyes. "Why do you always depend on yourself, Chas. You have me, and Fairy Tail to depend on now. You don't have to be alone any more." The words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't feel any pain on my face so I peaked my eyes open and saw her eyes widened.

"I-i don't want to be weak anymore. I trained everyday. I searched everyday. She just left me alone. So, I trained alone I fought battles alone. I did EVERYTHING BY. MY. SELF!" She yelled. Tears were spilling out of her eyes now and were dripping on my t-shirt.

I wiped the tears away with my thumbs. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Chas. You have Lucy, Wendy, Fairy Tail….and….me." She looked at me. I sat up with her sitting on my lap.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, Natsu!" She leaned onto my chest and just cried. I hugged her to hopefully calm her down. We just stayed in that position for a while.

Lucy's POV

"Felicia? Why is Chasity always depending on herself than us?" I asked.

"Well, Layla left her alone. So she trained and fought alone. So I guess she just gotten used to being alone. But I think Natsu, is taking care of that problem right this minute. So let's leave them be." She said as we were spying on them. She was leaning into his chest just crying while Natsu was hugging her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go check out the magic shops around here and see if they have any keys." I got up and walked away from the scene.

Chasity's POV

I was finally done crying. So we were just sitting there, holding each other.

*What the hell am I doing leaning on this guy, crying my eyes out? I must be going insane. Is this what every body is talking about? Love? NO! I...can't….i...won't. Not this guy. But then again…* My thoughts were interrupted when I heard clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was a good show. I thought she was going to tear you apart there for a sec. Too bad she didn't kill you." I sniffed the air and my eyes quickly widened. *I know this smell. It's*

"Jordan Rogue." He stood there with a wicked smile.

"Long time no see, Dragala."


	5. I love You

"Chas, who the hell is this guy?" Natsu asked me.

"Jordan Rogue. A sinful man to speak of. He is a murderer, a thief, and a sick pervert for that matter. To sum it all up, he is filth." I spat the last part at Jordan and backed a little into Natsu to give him a hint to get on defense mode. I felt him tense a little.

"Are you the one who stole happiness from these people?" Natsu asked.

Jordan let out an evil laugh. "Of course you idiot! I want everybody to suffer for what that thing did to me." He pointed a slim finger at me. "You took away my love. You burnt her to ashes! Why!?" He started to cry a little.

"She tried to kill me. She is a dragon hunter. I'M part DRAGON! These creatures does not deserve to die. They are parents to the dragon slayers. And you sit there and let your little girlfriend kill them? How could you?" I yelled and started to walk slowly towards him to give him my point.

"Don't come near me you little wench."

*Wench? Oh, Hell no!* I lunged myself at him with my Fire Dragon's Iron fist and I knocked him right in the jaw, pushing him back a good 13 yards. I smirked for the distance to put between us. Then I heard an all too familiar sound. It sounded like the thunder was rolling but it wasn't. That was Jordan's magic boiling inside of him. I looked up and saw that he was surrounded in a dark aurora. Black mass flickering here and there and the air was thin like he sucked most of it for him. Then, he disappeared.

I searched frantically around trying to keep from panicking and keep my guard up. I heard Natsu choking and turned around to see Jordan standing behind Natsu. His hand was over Natsu's head and black mass was coming out and surrounding Natsu.

"If you want to fight. Then a fight you shall have. But can you fight against a friend?" I looked at him wide eyed and Jordan stopped giving Natsu the black mass.

He fell to the ground and I ran over to him. "Natsu, Come on speak to me." Then out of no where his hand came up and attached its self onto my neck. He stood up bring ing me at least 4 inches off the ground. *I'm pretty short* I thought, while struggling to get free from his grip. I managed to knee him in the stomach and he dropped me.

I gasped for air but then he lunged himself at me. This time I got a good look at him. His eyes were black, like a dragon and he was acting like a mute. He didn't smile. He was just...dark and empty. I did a cartwheel over his back and landed behind him and threw a backward kick into his back and lunged myself at him and pinned him to the ground.

"NATSU! Wake your ass up! You are being controlled by what ever the hell is in you. It's me Chasity. Your friend. I..." I choked on the last part. *Should I say this? Will he hear it? If it will wake him up then I guess I have nothing to lose.* I pinned him tighter so I can get close to his ear to whisper. "Natsu...I…..love you." I felt Felicia's paw on my shoulder and I looked back at her and smiled a little. Happy was at Natsu's said, praying that he will come back to us.

Natsu's POV

I was floating in blackness. I felt it's dark magic all around me. I opened my eyes again to be sure I wasn't dreaming and well I'm not. "Dammit! I let my guard down and got trapped in this mess." I floated around until I saw a light. I covered my eyes as it got brighter. When I thought the light was dim enough I opened them up to see Chasity in the circle. I was looking up to her and I felt pressure on my arms and legs but nothing was there. "OK...So that's Chasity. And this is my body. Oh great….this black mass has taken control of me. Dammit." I tried to light myself on fire but nothing happened. I sighed and looked back at Chasity who had me pinned to the ground. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. I studied harder and heard her faint voice.

"It's me Chasity!" The voice grew louder as if I was actually out there.

"Your friend. Your." She stopped. I looked at her through the looking circle. She looked confused. But I was sure she was thinking. Then I felt the pressure on my arms and legs tighten more and I winced at the pain a little and saw that she was leaning down to my ear and I listened.

"Natsu...I…..love you." My eyes widened.

"She loves me? I wasn't going to tell her till I actually got the clues that she likes me! This is great...but not great cause I'm stuck here. This is getting annoying. My mate is out there getting beat up by me and I'm in here and can't do shit about it. I have got to get out of here." I started to look around.

"Funny isn't it? Your own love getting hammered by you. How devastating but how delightful it is to watch." I turned to see Jordan sitting in front of the circle….smiling.

I growled in disgust as I watched him try to reach out to her. To my girl.

"That is it! I'm going to kill you!" I finally got my hands to light and I charged at him. But he dodged and kicked my in the back, sending me to oblivion. I got back up and lunged again and tried to punch him again and as I expected he dodged so I landed and did a swift trip kick and made him fall onto his back, giving me the advantage. I flipped him and took his arm and pulled it behind him hearing him cry out in pain. I pulled harder and heard bones cracking.

"If you wan't to break bones, I'll do it for you." I flipped him back over and picked him up and threw him into the looking circle. The circle shattered and there was a bright light.

Chasity's POV

I felt Natsu loosen his grip. I looked at him. His eyes were closed. It was like he shut down. I hesitantly let my self get up and stand over him. I got into defense mode when his body started to twitched and he started to groan.

"Natsu? Is that you?" I knelt down beside him and helped him sit up. He opened his eyes and they reveled his onyx eyes. I smiled big when he looked at me but something was different. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a deep and meaningful kiss. I tensed up but then fell into the kiss until we needed air. I gasped as he let me loose and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you." He said and placed his forehead against mine.

"Wha-what?" I was panicking. *Did he hear me?* I was panicking inside and out.

"I did it. I gave the happiness back to everyone. He's gone. I destroyed him when I woke up." He stood up and he helped me up.

"Good. Now where is Lucy and Wendy? We got to go and receive our reward and then head back home. I-uh." I stumbled on my words.

"I heard everything. Right when I met you I knew you were the one. You are going to be mine...tonight." Natsu said as he pulled me into a hug.

I blushed at the thought of being turned into his mate later on tonight but fell into the hug.

We walked around looking for Lucy and Wendy and we found them at the clothes store.

"Hey guys!" I walked in and waved at them while they were holding dresses.

"What did you two do? The people were depressed one second and just as me and Wendy walked in, they were happy." Lucy said as she stuck the dress back onto the rack.

"Well, we defeated the guy that was stealing the happiness and then we confessed to each other and then we found you." Natsu blurted, while I blushed madly.

"Wait….WHAT! You guys confessed to each other? Which means...you like each other?" Lucy said as she got up into my face.

"They sure did!" Happy and Felicia both said. "They looooovvve each other." They rolled theirs tongues.

"Damn you Felicia." I was about to smack her on the head but was soon dragged out by the arm by Natsu, who was being pulled by Wendy, who was being pulled by Lucy, with our exceeds following behind me.

"What's the rush Lucy?" I yelled.

"We need to hurry and receive our reward before the train leaves! Which is in an hour!"

"CRAP! Our stuff is still unpacked!" I started running ahead of the line. Having dragon lungs comes in handy for racing, so I have the advantage. I all of a sudden got an idea.

"Wait! Guys! Stop!" Everyone stopped in front of me.

"What's up, Chas?" I blushed at my nickname that Natsu just gave me.

I giggled a small evil giggle. "The first one to arrive at the King's mansion/castle wins 70% of the jewels! So let's get in a line here and on my mark….." We got in a line and positioned ourselves. "Get set…." I pulled my foot lighter off the ground to give me to lift off. "GO!" We were off. We were still in a little wonky line but Wendy and Natsu were about 2 inches ahead of me. I smirked and pushed myself with ease past them to where I was a good seven to eight feet in front of them. I looked behind me at the shocked faces and stuck my tongue out at Natsu.

I guess that ticked him off cause before I knew it he was right beside me pushing himself to get ahead of me.

"HEY! Not fair!" I told him.

"How is getting beside you not fair, Chas?" He winked at me which made me blush a million shades of red.

"You can forget about winning that 70% of jewels. They're mine." I pushed myself and was two feet ahead, but he did the same and the same length in front of me. It went on like this until we spotted the King's place.

We were at the gate when all of a sudden I blue headed thing went right past us with ease.

"Wendy!?" Me and Natsu both said.

When we reached the door, we stopped and walked in to see Wendy sitting on the couch reading a book. -_-

"What took you guys so long?" She said like a little innocent girl.

"How did you get ahead of us like that?" I said walking up to her to see what she was reading.

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. You know, wind. So the air helps me out some." She gave a smile while I was in a corner with gloom over me.

"I completely forgot about that….how could I forget something like that? Agh I'm stupid." I said to myself.

"I see that you all have completed the mission." We turned around and saw that King Jun was walking down the huge staircase.

"Yes, we have your Highness." Lucy bowed a little and smile.

"Come with me to receive the reward." We followed King Jun into his office and he handed each of us our share. But some of us was disappointed because we would have to give some of our share to Wendy….Who won the race…

We went to our rooms and we started packing our things.

"We only have 40 minutes till the train leaves the station." I told Natsu as I was packing my belt with bullets up and took my hoodie my mother gave me and slipped it on and felt a whole lot confident with my self knowing that I have a part of my mother with me. Apparently Natsu noticed.

"You like that hoodie, don't you?" He asked as he zipped his suite case and pulled it beside mine by the door.

"You like that scarf, don't you?" I threw back.

"Well, yeah. Like I said on the first day we met. Igneel gave it to me. It means a lot." He said as he held onto it.

"Same here, Natsu." I said as I smiled and walked out the door to the train.

We finally arrived at the station and I was confident that I can make it without getting sick.

"Alright! I'm ready let's go." I said as I went and bought our tickets and handed them out.

Right when we were about to get on….."I change my mind! I don't want to get on!" I yelled as I was being dragged by Lucy.

"You're getting on. We are not flying again. I'm too tired for that. So you are getting on!" Lucy pulled as hard as she could but I wouldn't budge.

"Chas...come on. I hate it too, but I'm pretty sure we are all too tired to walk or fly. So come on." Natsu took Lucy's place and pulled me into the cart with me leaning my head on my hand. He propped me up on the seat and he sat beside me and positioned me side ways to where my back was leaning against his side. He patted his lap. Inviting me to lay my head down. So, I did. With my cheeks burning red. I starting tracing my finger on his visible abs and he was petting my head. And soon we were both asleep. He had his hand placed on my back in a soothing way and my hand was placed on his abs. I was feeling his breathing patterns which was the reason I fell asleep.

Lucy and Wendy just sat there with the exceeds and smiled at our position.


End file.
